comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Skrulls ( Earth-7642)
The Skrulls are a scientific, militaristic, and technologically advanced race of extraterrestrial reptilian humanoids that possess shapeshifting abilities. Origin Over a billion years ago, the cosmic gods were known as the Celestials came to Skrullos and experimented on the Skrulls just as they have done on millions of worlds. Three branches were created, the normal Skrulls (with the potential to produce mutants with powers and perhaps evolve into Celestials themselves), the Deviant branch (with shapeshifting abilities), and the smallest cohort of them all the Eternal branch (extreme longevity and cosmically enhanced abilities). Eventually, war raged on Skrullos between the races and it was the Deviant branch which emerged victorious exterminating the basic Skrulls and the Eternals. Only one Eternal remained, Kly'bn and he was able to persuade queen Sl'gur't (the leader of the Deviants) to become his mate and join him as the god and goddess of the Skrulls. The Deviant branch later split into two more groups, the modern Skrulls and an anomaly called the Dire Wraiths, a parasitic race that could still shapeshift and had knowledge of magic, but were not as technologically advanced as the Skrulls. The modern Skrulls originate from the planet of Skrullos and were originally a mercantile civilization, primarily interested in free trade and willing to share their technology with all races they deemed worthy. When they encountered a new race, they simply transformed themselves to resemble that race. The Skrull empire that resulted from these contacts was based on free trade and mutual cooperation. The Skrulls were once a peaceful space-faring race of merchants long ago until then they met the Kree, a hostile culture of alien warriors. Everything changed since the unfortunate encounter with the Kree, the Skrulls decided to train themselves to combat against their sworn enemies. But now, violence and conquest are the Skrulls' way of life. Skrull Empire The Deviant Skrulls have established the oldest known continuous interstellar empire in the universe. They have conquered or colonized every suitable planet in the Andromeda galaxy and their empire has reached neighboring galaxies. Within this intergalactic empire are trillions, and numerous sentient species. It is an empire with a totalitarian monarchy, ruled by an emperor or empress with governors running individual worlds. Skrull society consists of castes of which the known ones are the nobility, the warrior caste, the scientist caste, the priest caste, and the worker caste Relationships with other species In keeping with their xenophobic and arguably racist attitudes, the Romulans tend to conquer species rather than form alliances with them, and individual Skrulls tend to treat other species with varying degrees of disdain. That did not prevent them from employing diplomacy when it suited their purposes. They had established at least two embassies with the Federation. One such embassy was a three-way endeavor on the planet Nimbus III, along with the Khundian Empire, and the other was on Earth itself. The Skrulls have been at war with the Kree for over 10 million years. They have hunted and exterminated the diabolical, vampiric, & parasitic Dire Wraiths whenever feasible. Another long-standing enemy of theirs is the United planets, who they often send there agents to infiltrate. The species that Skrulls seem to dislike most, however, were Kryptonians, and this feud goes back many centuries. The two powers once fought in a war that lasted 100 years which was ignited due to a misunderstanding when Doomsday was accidently released on Srkullos. It appears to be the most resilient empire in the cosmos, as it has never been shown to be conquered by an outside force. It may lose planets to invaders or celestial beings, have parts of the empire devastated by invaders or the Cosmic Cube, or suffer a civil war and warlordism but never conquest of the whole empire by a foreign power. In turn their rivals, the Kree Empire was never conquered but suffered devastating defeats with lasting effects, and the Shi'ar Imperium was conquered by the Kree recently. It was the Skrulls who came closest to succeeding in conquering the Earth among all alien invaders. Neither the insectoid Brood or the techno-organic Phalanx have been shown to have had success in infiltrating the Skrull Empire, unlike the Kree & Shi'ar dominions. The Skrulls, in turn, had an infiltrator of theirs (Nenora) who secretly ruled for a time the Kree Empire and it was Skrull infiltrators who almost brought down the Shi'ar Imperium via atrocities they had the Shi'ar military commit on its own people. The Srkulls also had Agents In the United planets, Often sending Infiltrators to impersonate Senators, or Military Officers. Unlike the Shi'ar (with the human mutant Vulcan) or the Kree (with the Inhuman Black Bolt), the Skrulls have not had the humiliation of a hostile foreigner taking the throne. History During their age-long battle with the Kree, the Skrulls discovered that Earth was a key point in the galaxy in attacking the Kree's home planet, so they were resolved to take over the earth and destroy its inhabitants. They first saw the Fantastic Four as their main threat, so they tried to dispose of them, but failed. Since then, the Skrulls have waged war on almost every hero in the Amalgam universe, even launching a mass invasion by impersonating all of the main superhumans on earth. In one attempt to get rid of the Fantastic Four the Skrulls created the Super-Skrull by taking each of the FF's DNA and putting it into one of their warriors, Kl'rt. During the Kree-Skrull war, the Skrulls developed a code of honor that whenever any of them were captured by their enemies, they would commit suicide to protect their own kind. When Talos the Untamed was captured by the Kree but refused to kill himself, he was disgraced by the Skrull Empire and branded as "Talos the Tamed", prompting him to redeem himself and regain his original title. Avengers: Kree-Skrull War The Kree Empire's Supreme Public Accuser, Ronan the Accuser had wrested control of the Kree Empire from the Supreme Intelligence and attacked the Skrulls, reigniting hostilities. The Avengers become involved once the Super Skrull kidnaps Captain Marvel, and in turn, they battle a Kree Sentry robot, three of the original Skrulls that had fought the Fantastic Four, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, rogue Inhumans and legions of Skrulls. The Supreme Intelligence ends the immediate conflict by revealing to Avengers' ally Rick Jones that he has vast mental potential, which is then used to freeze all combatants in place. The Supreme Intelligence announces that, while the Kree and Skrulls have reached genetic dead ends, the human race displays incredible untapped potential. It was revealed years later that the conflict produced a Kree-Skrull hybrid, Hulkling, who is the child of one-time lovers Captain Marvel and the Skrull Princess Anelle. Later the cosmic being Uatu the Watcher adjudicates a duel between champions from both races: Colonel Bel-Dann of the Kree and Warlord Raksor of the Skrulls. After one year of conflict, the duel remains deadlocked and is ultimately abandoned with no resolution. Years later during a conflict with the United planets that included the Fantastic Four and the Young hero Nova (Richard Rider), Emperor Dorrek VII's wife, Empress R'klll, murders him, frames the murder on the Fantastic Four. R'klll became the new Empress, as that was what was "written" on the Emperor Dorrek VII’s will. Empress R'klll's reign is short-lived, however, as the greatest blow to the Skrulls arrives in the form of the World Devourer, Galactus. After his Herald Nova (Frankie Raye) annihilates the Skrull fleet, Galactus devours Tarnax IV, killing billions of Skrulls, including R'klll and the Princess Anelle. With the destruction of the central government, the Skrull Empire has collapsed into hundreds of bickering factions. Their galaxy is filled with Governors who have declared themselves to be Emperor of the Skrulls and soon a civil war began. The Shi'ar maintain a heavy presence in the former empire as well, constantly dealing with packets of resistance. The Second Kree-Skrull War Later Reed Richards discovered that yet another Governor-turned-Emperor, Zabyk, had created a genetics bomb, which, when it exploded made all the Skrulls lose their shape-shifting abilities. Whatever form they were in they were stuck in at the time of the explosion. In desperation, since without their shapeshifting powers they were vulnerable, they managed to kidnap the herald of Galactus, Nova, in an attempt to get Galactus to destroy Kree worlds for them. Their plot failed when the Silver Surfer helped Galactus rescue Nova in exchange for his freedom from Earth. When one of the Celestials made an appearance, this scared the Skrulls into starting a second war with the Kree to show they were not powerless. The attack was first made by Kylor, one of five governors claiming to be Emperor. He had a spy in the Kree Empire, Nenora, who gave him the early edge. They tried to hide their secret weakness at all costs from the Kree Kylor was eventually betrayed by Nenora, as was the entire Skrull race. She assumed the power of the empire and wished to keep it for herself. It was Empress S'byll who stepped up to control the Skrulls and finish the war. She was able to resurrect the Super Skrull and he returned to find the empire in shambles. They tricked the Silver Surfer into attacking a Badoon fleet, which he was not aware were allied with the Kree. Since the Kree waged war on the Surfer, he allied himself with the Skrulls to save Zenn-La from destruction. To restore their powers, the Super Skrulls DNA needed to be transferred to S'byll, because only a female could spread the ability to the other Skrulls. The Surfer helped them to power a machine that would return the Empress' shape shifting abilities. The device was successful. With this power, she was able to restore every Skrull she touched and became the true Empress of the Skrulls. The Skrulls eventually broke that peace treaty as they kept their military drive and prefer to fight rather than negotiate. Among the other races contained within the Skrull Empire are the Druff, Guna, Kallusina, Morani, Pheragot, Queega, Tekton, and Yirbek races. Other races remain independent, whether through treaties or open resistance. Such races include the Clegrimites, Gegku, Krylorians, Wilameanis, and Xandarians. Skrulls are meanwhile involved in numerous other activities. They were revealed to have conquered a medieval planet and abandoned it after its inhabitants perished. Skrull Prime Ten battled the Fantastic Four and Captain Mar-Vell. There is a lone appearance of Queen Akilll of the Skrull. Alone, the Skrull poisoned Vera Gantor to force the Avengers to seek the Resurrection Stone on his behalf. The Skrulls sent their General Zedrao to give the dying Captain Mar-Vell the Royal Skrull Medal of Honor for having been a worthy foe of the Skrulls. Some time later a Skrull called Paibok the Power-Skrull mounts a campaign to invade Earth, using another Skrull called Lyja as an infiltrator. The plan involved secretly replacing the real Alicia Masters, The Thing's blind lover. The plan fell through when she instead seduced Human Torch and the two eventually married one another. The long running facade eventually came to light and the group discovered that the real, human Alicia was actually being held captive by the Skrull nation and Lyja defects, having fallen in love with the Human Torch . The Fantastic Four rescued her, but Lyja seemingly died in the process as she sacrificed herself to save Johnny when Paibok attacked. Paibok later revealed to Devos the Devastator that she was still alive. Paibok, with the assistance of Devos, awoke Lyja from her comatose state, also bestowing her with the power to fly and fire energy blasts from her hands (becoming "Lyja the Lazerfist"). These powers were later revealed to come from a special device implanted into her. Joining them in search of vengeance, the three arrived on Earth, and isolated and battled the Torch at Empire State University. Panicking, the Torch burst into his Nova Flame and destroyed the campus. Alongside Devos and Paibok, Lyja witnessed a battle between the Fantastic Four and an alternate Fantastic Four. However, Lyja still bore feelings for the Torch and once again betrayed her cohorts to side with the Fantastic Four which ended with the Fantastic Four destroying the "Skrull War World", the Skrulls' largest attack ship. The Skrulls and the X-Men A group of Skrulls traveled to Earth where they began plotting to invade the planet once again. They were however at some point approached by Apocalypse who wanted to lure together twelve powerful mutants that he needs to ascend to godhood. At the same time, the body of the Living Monolith, who had been hurled out into the far reaches of space by Thor, is found and brought back to Earth. On Earth, a mutant Skrull named Fiz sneaked into Xavier's mansion to tell them urgent news of trouble: the Skrulls have allied themselves with someone powerful and the only thing he knows is that there are twelve mutants that can't be harmed and that something terrible is going to happen. Fiz also reveals the existence of a subtype of Skrulls that possess innate powers like Earth's mutants. Deemed outcasts by the others Skrulls, they were hunted by the Empire. After the eventual defeat of Apocalypse, Professor Xavier left into space to train them, giving them the name Cadre K. Cadre K and Xavier returned to Earth during the Kree's attempt to overtake the planet by turning it into an intergalactic prison. A wounded Z'Cann attempted to pass on vital information to Rogue. Their physical contact affected Rogue's powers for some time. The information was received and the heroes were reunited with Bishop. Annihilation The Skrull Empire is the first of the major interstellar empires to be invaded by the forces of Annihilus. The Annihilation Wave's superweapon, the Harvester of Sorrow, physically destroys dozens of Skrull planets but it was eventually destroyed by Kl'rt the Super-Skrull. S'ybll and most of the reconstructed skrull government was destroyed. Thus reducing the remainder of Skrull space to be torn by various factions. The Skrulls then joined the New Voltron Alliance to fight against Annihilus. In the aftermath, the Skrulls unsuccessfully attempt to convince Hulkling to become their new Emperor. Secret Invasion In the storyline Secret Invasion, a flailing Skrull empire, under the leadership of newcomer Queen Veranke, makes an all-out effort to infiltrate and conquer Earth. It is revealed that the Skrulls were already infiltrating Earth for quite sometime by capturing and replacing many of Earth's heroes, which was now followed by the main assault group. This wave of Skrulls forms many new Super-Skrulls, with each possessing the abilities of several different heroes. Their invasion ultimately fails, costing the life of Veranke, and reducing their numbers even further. Even their Gods are slain, and the Japanese God of Evil Amatsu-Mikaboshi takes over their Pantheon, leading to the events of Chaos War. Yuuzhan vong war and a New Home During the Yuuzhan vong war, the Skrull Empire was once again the first major interstellar Empire to be invaded, the Skrulls' population was once more decimated. Kl'rt later represented the Skrull Empire as a member of the Galactic Council, allied with the Avengers in the fight against the builders. After the Avengers' victory over the Yuuzhan vong, Kl'rt becomes the new Emperor of the Skrulls where they settle on Tarnax II, finally finding a new homeworld after years of losses. Category:Aliens Category:Races